Kencan Menyatukan Dua Dunia
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Kurapika diajak Kuroro ke suatu tempat nih! Kurapika masih malu - malu nunjukin perasaannya. Kira - kira kemana, ya? Ini terusan fic Airin.   Warning : Drabble, OOC maybe, aneh, gaje, banyak baget misstypo  s . Harap maklum!  RnR!


Haloha! Airin mampir fandom HXH lagi nih! Baca N review yah! Fic ini terusan fic Airin yang "In One Night". Yang belum baca, baca yah! #Promosi fic jadul.

Disclaimer : Yoshihiro Togashi sensei!

**Happy Reading**!

Pagi hari yang cerah ini mengingatkan Kurapika akan sesuatu yang penting. Ya, lebih penting dari janjinya pada saudara sesukunya. Kini ia lebih suka berdampingan dengan kawan – kawannya.

Ia bangun dengan segar dan segera menyapa kawan – kawannya yang sudah bangun dari tidur mereka.

"Selamat pagi!", seru Kurapika.

"Pagi!", balas Leorio, Gon, serta Killua.

"Sepertinya mood mu lagi bagus ya, Kurapika.", ujar Leorio yang sudah bisa menebak perasaan Kurapika hari ini.

"Hn… Biasa saja…", jawab Kurapika datar untuk menyembunyikan moodnya.

Kurapika jadi takut ketahuan kalau dirinya dan Kuroro sudah jadi sepasang kekasih. Mungkin aneh sekali baginya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sambil mandi, ia bersenandung ceria. Ia ingat saat ia dipergoki Gon dan Killua. Ia tengah tertidur bersama Kuroro. Saat terbangun karena teriakan Gon dan Killua, ia pura – pura menjauhi Kuroro dan mulai menyerangnya. Kuroro yang tahu sandiwara Kurapika malah kabur. Killua sebal sekali saat itu. Entah karena apa. Moodnya saat itu benar – benar jelek.

"Kurapika! Kami pergi jalan – jalan dulu, ya!", seru Gon.

"I-iya!", jawab Kurapika tergagap.

'Asyik! Nanti Kuroro bakal jemput aku. Kuroro ingin membawaku ke suatu tempat. Kira – kira kemana ya kita?', pikir Kurapika senang.

Ia segera berpakaian dan menyamar sebagai wanita. Jaga – jaga siapa tahu ketemu Gon dan yang lainnya. Ia berkaca dengan mengangkat sedikit roknya.

'Huh.. Cocok tidak, sih? Gara – gara selalu berpakaian pria, aku sampai bingung dengan penampilanku sendiri yang seperti ini. Aku manis juga ya?' Tanya Kurapika dalam hati.

"Good morning, My Honey!", sapa Kuroro yang tiba – tiba sudah memeluk Kurapika dari belakang.

"Huh, lepaskan! Lagi – lagi seperti ini. Setiap bertemu seperti ini. Kau benar – benar membuatku sebal.", kata Kurapika pura – pura tak tertarik. Padahal, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini wujud kecintaanmu padamu, Gadisku sayang…", kata Kuroro yang kali ini ngegombal.

"Ya sudah. Cepet! Kita pergi kemana?", Tanya Kurapika.

"Kayaknya kamu udah gak sabar ya, Say! Ayo!", ajak Kuroro. Kuroro menggendong Kurapika dan loncat lewat jendela. Sementara yang digendong bertampang dingin melirik Kuroro dengan tatapan tajam.

**XxxX**

"Dimana nih?", Tanya Kurapika.

"Yah… Ini tempat yang indah bukan.", jawab Kuroro sambil menurunkan Kurapika dari gendongannya.

"Ok.. Jadi kau hanya membawaku ke taman ini?", Tanya Kurapika agak sebal. Kurapika dan Kuroro pun duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Kenapa sih moodmu itu? Aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatimu.", ucap Kuroro yang menunjukkan danau indah yang berkabut.

"Hhh…. Baiklah! Aku tahu kau punya maksud tertentu. Tapi, kenapa ada kabut di siang hari?", Tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Aku yang membuatnya. Danau yang berkabut itu seperti hatimu yang tertutup. Kau tak pernah bisa membiarkan aku memasuki hatimu. ", Ujar Kuroro tulus.

"Apa maksudmu kau adalah matahari? Kau tidak cocok dengan mentari. Kau lebih cocok dengan kegelapan.", ujar Kurapika tak peduli.

"Ya… Tapi, Kuroro yang ada di sebelahmu saat ini adalah Kuroro yang bermandikan cahaya. Berbeda dengan Kuroro yang membunuh keluargamu..", ujar Kuroro menatap intens mata Kurapika.

'Sebenarnya siapa dia? Dia benar - benar bukan Kuroro yang membunuh keluargaku saat itu..', batin Kurapika yang semakin bingung dengan orang yang ada disampingnya ini.

"Baik - baik... Aku sih lebih suka main ke taman bermain dengan penyamaran ini. Setidaknya aku bisa menikmati kesenangan saat bermain disana. Mengingat kau sudah merenggut masa kecil dan masa remajaku.", ujar Kurapika.

"Lain kali kita ke taman bermain.", jawab Kuroro masih tersenyum.

Kurapika masih memandangi danau di depannya. Ia benar - benar rindu pada keluarganya.

'Ayah, Ibu, Kenapa?' batin Kurapika tak jelas. Ia tak dapat menahan semua penderitaannya. Ia takut mengkhianati sukunya karena telah mencintai Kuroro, sang pembunuh. Ia pun merasa ternoda karena dia juga jadi seorang pembunuh. Padahal, suku Kuruta adalah suku yang cinta damai. Tapi mengapa dia yang seorang Kuruta terakhir punya nafsu untuk membunuh. Ia takut. Ia benar - benar tak kuasa menahan air mata yang menetes dari kedua matanya.

Kuroro yang merasa aneh karena diam, melirik Kurapika. Ia kaget melihat air mata telah mengalir di kedua pipi lembut itu. Dia jadi merasa bersalah.

'Apa yang kulakukan ini salah?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Dia ingin sekali memeluk Kurapika. Menghangatkannya serta menenangkannya. Tapi ia jadi ragu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dia yang sudah bisa menggoda gadis Kuruta itu, tiba - tiba saja jadi takut untuk memeluk gadis itu. Padahal memeluk itu suatu hal yang lebih mudah dilakukan daripada menciumnya kemarin. Dia tiba - tiba sadar, inilah sosok gadis Kuruta yang ia rindukan. Sosok Kurapika yang selalu membayanginya. Dia Kurapika yang manis. Kurapika yang mempunyai sejuta ekspresi. Diapun tersenyum dan memeluk Kurapika dengan lembut. Kurapika tersentak. Kurapika bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Kuroro?", tanya Kurapika kecil.

Namun Kuroro diam dan tetap memeluk lembut Kurapika. Hati Kurapika meluluh dan akhirnya ia menikmati kehangatan Kuroro. Iapun rindu kehangatan ini. Ia teringat kehangatan keluarganya.

Dua hati menjadi satu. Ya, cahaya matahari telah menyinari danau berkabut. Mereka adalah insan yang mencari kebahagiaan dunia. Lama Kuroro memeluk Kurapika dan akhirnya ia lepaskan.

"Merasa lebih baik?", tanya Kuroro.

"Ya...", jawab Kurapika.

Kuroro ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi... terima kasih. Kau sudah memperlihatkan pemandangan seindah ini...", ujar Kurapika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah danau. Ia benar - benar suka pemandangan indah. Itu mengingatkannya dengan kampung halaman. Ia tersenyum manis Hingga Kuroro tak tahan melihatnya. Langsung ia rangkul dan cium bibir manis Kurapika. Kurapika membalasnya. Bagi mereka yang sudah lama berendam dalam dosa, ini adalah surga dunia. Apa yang lebih baik dari bersama kekasih yang mencintaimu dan kau cintai?

Mereka mengakhirinya dengan senyuman tak ada dusta ataupun dendam dalam senyuman mereka.

**End**

Hai hai! Gimana ceritanya? Ini cerita yang langsung kuciptakan begitu sampai warnet. Xixixi... Butuh komentar nih! Klik review, yah!


End file.
